Sanguis appotus Überarbeitet
by Stunde Dreizehn
Summary: Ithiel Mors, ein Halbvampir, wird von der Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts zwangsversetzt und tritt dort sein 6tes Schuljahr an.
1. Chapter 1

So, ich hab mich dazu entschlossen die ff noch mal Neuzuladen, etwas überarbeitete und hoffe es gefällt.

Des Weitern ist zu sagen, dass ich nur noch alleine an dieser Gesichte arbeite, meine Grammatik und Rechtschreibung manchmal echt zu wünschen übrig lassen, und ich daher hier mal einen wink mit dem Zaunpfahl unternehme, in dem Sinne: Wenn jemand Lust hat sich das hier weiter durch zu lesen zu korrigieren und sogar eventuell mitzuschreiben, einfach eine Nachricht an mich hinterlassen.

Lg, Stunde Dreizehn (Es folgt der übliche rechtliche Kram)

Alle Charakter, Zaubersprüche und Plätze gehören natürlich JK Rowling!

Die Story spielt im 3 Band und ich hoffe das ich auch das ein oder andere Reviewbekomme.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Der Nebel wand sich durch die Gassen von London. Die Straßenlaternen waren gerade angegangen. Ithiel schaute gelangweilt nach draußen.

Seine hellgrauen Augen suchten die Winkel ab. Einige schwarze Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten, fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Ithiel störte dies nicht. Ihn störte viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er jetzt gerne draußen durch die Straßen ziehen könnte, nur leider gab es da ein Problem. Seine Tür war abgeschlossen und vor dem Fenster prangten dicke Eisenstäbe.

Ithiel drehte sich um, legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war und blieb immer die gleiche.

Sie war weiß gestrichen und schon sehr alt, so dass sie zahlreiche Risse aufwies. Er mochte weiß nicht, ja er hasste es regelrecht. Warum wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran das er soweit er zurück denken konnte unzählige male an diese Decke gestarrt hatte.

Langsam schloss er seine Aungen und war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er ein Pochen hörte. Er sah müde zum Fenster, dort „klopfte" eine Schleiereule an .Sie trug ein Pergament an ihrem linken Fuß.

Er öffnete ihr und sofort flog die Eule herein. Sie drehte einige Runden im Zimmer bevor sie sich auf Ithiels Schreibtisch niederließ und ihm auffordernd ein Bein entgegen streckte, dabei klappte sie ein, zwei mal mit ihrem Schnabel. Ithiel nahm den Briefumschlag und öffnete ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Mors _

_Wegen Ihrem höchst aggressiven Verhalten auf der Beauxbatons Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei , der Tatsache, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten haben ihre Vampirinstinkte unter Kontrolle zu halten und da Sie großes Interesse an der schwarzen Kunst zeigen , haben wir entschiede , wie Ihnen sicherlich bekannt ist, Ihnen einen Schulverweis zu geben. Auf Grunde einer Konferenz und der Absprache mit Albus Dumbledore haben wir uns darauf geeinigt sie auf die Hogwarts-Schule zu versetzen, das neue Schuljahr fängt für sie am 1. September an. Wir bitten sie außerdem Kontakt mit Albus Dumbledore aufzunehmen. Wir haben ihnen eine Liste mit den nötigen Sachen für das neue Schuljahr beigelegt. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Das Zauberei Ministerium _

Ithiel schnaubte empört auf .Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn die Schule wechseln zu lassen und dann auch noch nach Hogwarts!!!

Außerdem ging es die Schlammblütler vom Zauberei Ministerium nichts an, dass er ein Halbvampir war. Seine Augen funkelten böse auf. Sein

Er war nah davor irgendetwas vor Wut auf den Boden zu werfen und mit anzusehen wie es in tausend Teile zerbrach.

Die Schleiereule riss Ithiel aus seinen Gedanken. Sie klapperte erwartungsvoll mit ihrem Schnabel.

„Was willst du?!" Die Eule drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Eulenkekspackung.

Er seufzte, griff in die Packung und gab der Eule ein paar Leckereien. Die Eule begann sofort damit sie aufzupicken, anscheinend war sie hoch zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Das war eine Ausnahme nur damit das klar ist?!" Die Eule schuhute nur zur Antwort.

Schon wieder klopfte es am Fenster. Diesmal saß ein recht großer Rabe am Fenstersims und krächzte laut.

„Ist ja schon gut Fnard! Das Vieh", er nickte zur Eule, „haut gleich wieder ab!" Er ging wieder zum Fenster um dem Raben Einlass zu gewähren.

Fnart flog zu „seinen" Keksen hin und schnauzte die Schleiereule beleidigt an. Diese ließ sich aber nicht irritieren und fraß munter weiter. Der stolze Rabe fing an auf die Eule einzuhacken. Das reichte dieser dann auch und sie flog empört aus dem Fenster nicht ohne Fnart noch einmal an zukreischen.

Rasch flog Fnard der Eule hinterher und probierte sie noch einmal in die Krallen zu kriegen, dies gelang ihm aber nicht, so das er nach wenigen Minuten beleidigt wieder ins Zimmer geflogen kam und sich auf der Schulter seines Meisters nieder ließ.

Ithiels Finger glitten durch das schwarze Gefieder des prachtvollen Vogels. Er griff in seine Manteltasche und umfasste seinen Zauberstab. Trauerweide, Dreizehneinhalb Zoll, Drachenherzfasern. Es war nach seiner Meinung ein sehr schöner seiner Art. Das Holz hatte mit der Zeit eine etwas graue Färbung angenommen.

„1. September…", murmelte er vor sich hin 1. September, das war noch eine Woche.

„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse…! Hm Fnart hättest du Lust mich zu begleiten?"

Der Rabe krächzte und flatterte aufgeregt mit seinen Flügeln. „Nun gut, dann gehen wir morgen die Sachen kaufen."

Ithiel trug das Tier zu seinem Käfig und setzte ihn hinein. Er legte sich danach wieder auf sein Bett und starrte wieder an die Decke bis ihn die Müdigkeit einholte und er endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ithiel früher als sonst auf. Er ging zur Tür und stellte verbittert fest, dass sie immer noch abgeschlossen war. Er seufzte.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die langen Haare. Er schleppte sich zum Kleiderschrank und sah gelangweilt ins Innere.

Schwarz. Die dominierende Farbe.

Er holte ein langärmliges T-Shit, eine Jeans, Boxershorts und seinen langen Mantel aus dem Möbelstück, alles samt in schwarz. Als er grade seine Stiefel anzog, hörte er wie jemand die Treppe herauf kam.

Ein Klicken war zu hören und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Ithiels Mutter stand im Türrahmen: „Guten Morge…" „Halt die Klappe!", wurde sie von Ithiel unterbrochen.

„Aber…."

„Kein Aber!," Er schnurrte den letzten Stiefel zu. „Fnart komm!" Der Rabe kam hörig zu Ithiel geflogen und setzte sich auf dessen Schulter

„Wohin gehst du?"

Ithiel war schon die Treppe halb hinunter gegangen und hielt es nicht für nötig zu antworten…

„Wohin gehst du??"

Ihn nervte dieses ständige Gequatsche und des Weiteren erinnerte es ihn an etwas…

Er ging hinaus in die Gassen auf den bekannten Weg „Zum tropfenden Kessel".

Ithiel erinnerte sich wieder an denn Tag als sein Vater getötet wurde. Seid dem hatte er Angst. Angst vor einem bestimmten Mann, einem Vampirjäger, Drant V. . Seit dem er seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte benahm sich seine Mutter wie das Letzte. Sie bemutterte ihn überall wo es nur ging. Die Trauer um seinen Vater war wohl zu groß für sie gewesen, er hatte es damals ebenfalls nicht verstanden. Er hatte getrauert wie seine Mutter. Nur diese bekämpfte den Schmerz mit Liebe für ihren Sohn. Aber er bekämpfte ihn mit etwas anderen. Gefühllosigkeit und gespielter Eitelkeit. Seid dem ließ er niemanden mehr an sich heran.

Am Tag der Beisetzung wurde ein Foto in der Nähe des Grabes geschossen. Seine Mutter weinte. Sie umgab eine Aura der Verzweiflung und der Trauer. Sie umarmte ihn gerade. Aber er, Ithiel, er stand dort in den Armen seiner Mutter, nicht traurig. Nein! Seine Augen spiegelten es wieder ,Hass Sein Hass hatte sich zuerst nur auf Drant gerichtet doch im Laufe der Zeit hatte er gelernt, dass es einfacher war, alles zu hassen .Man wurde nicht

Enttäuscht.

Jeder hielt in für kalt und gemein, aber stark. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Stimmte dies aber? Oft stellte er sich diese Frage, keiner sah wirklich was in ihm vorging. Er wurde regelmäßig von Albträumen gequält. Erinnerungen. Diese verfolgten ihn auch manchmal tagsüber. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben im Schlaf gegen sie anzukämpfen. Ithiel hatte sich angewöhnt sichtbar ruhig zu schlafen, aber seine Seele schlief nicht. Er wusste, dass er irgendwann vergessen müsste oder sie würden ihn umbringen, in den Wahnsinn treiben, verzweifeln lassen.

Er war unsterblich, er würde vergessen, aber nicht schnell genug, vielleicht zu langsam, viel zu langsam!

Unsterblichkeit war nicht immer ein Segen. Er wusste dies nur zu genau! Warum also hatte er so viele Neider auf Grund dieses Umstandes?

Fnard fing an auf seiner Schulter zu krächzen. Dies ließ Ithiel aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

Er nickte dem Tier dankbar zu.

„Jetzt wäre ich doch beinah daran vorbei gegangen."

Er öffnete die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel. Die Luft hätte man mit einem Messer schneiden können, so dicht war sie durch den Qualm der Zigaretten und Pfeifen.

Er ging durch das Gasthaus durch und hinaus zu einer Mauer. Er tippte kurz die richtigen Steine an und der Weg zur Winkelgasse wurde frei gegeben.

Der Rabe schaute dabei interessiert zu. Als ob er sich die Stellen merken würde.

„Na komm Fnard, wir haben noch etwas zu tun." Ithiel ging durch die Mauer, die sich gerade vor ihm teilte. „Was brauchen wir denn alles?!" Er guckte kurz auf die Liste. Alles nur Schwachsinn, stellte er fest.

Ithiel streifte durch die Gasse. Plötzlich, wie es meist immer war, fasste ihn wieder das Gefühl, seine Sinne wurden schärfer. Ja er war durstig, es hatte ihn wieder einmal mehr gepackt, der Blutdurst. Seine Mutter ging davon aus, dass er diesen nur nachts verspürte, das war auch Grund dafür das er jede Nacht aufs neue von seiner Mutter eingeschlossen wurde, wie sie sich doch irrte.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken wie sie schauen würde, wenn sie es wüsste.

Sein Körper fing etwas an zu zittern, dieser Teil von ihm war viel ungeduldiger als sein Verstand, wenn es ums Blut ging. Das Zittern beherrschte seinen ganzen Körper. Einige schauten schon zu ihm. Er schloss die Augen und beruhigte sich innerlich etwas. Er schaute sich auf der Straße um. Da! Eine junge Frau allein, schlank, langes braunes Haar, grüne Augen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstarb, er richtete ihn kaum sehbar auf sie, „Mulas!". Sie hielt plötzlich inne. Öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder kein Wort entwich ihren Lippen.

Ithiel packte sie von hinten. Hielt sie hart fest. Sie probierte zu schreien, aber wieder brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Er zog sie schnell in eine Seitengasse, sah sich blitzschnell um und stellte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fest, dass sein tun unbemerkt geblieben war. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Opfer zu.

Sie blickte ihn starr an. Er griff nach ihrem Kopf und drehte ihn grob zur Seite so dass er gut an ihren Hals kam. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und sie füllten sich mit Tränen.

Ithiel störte dies nicht.

Sie probierte sich zu wehren, aber er presste sie nur noch mehr gegen die Wand .Eine dünne Schweißschicht legte sich auf ihre Haut. Er ging mit seinen Fängen an ihren Hals und hielt sich noch etwas stärker fest.

Sein Blutdurst gewann die Oberhand, seine Pupillen verkleinerten sich und er setzte seine Zähne an. Ithiel versenkte diese in das Fleisch der Hexe. Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht herunter und berührten Ithiels Wange, er trank unbeirrt weiter. Ihm schmeckte das warme Blut und es tat ihm gut. Nach einiger Zeit ließ er von seinem Opfer ab.

Er ließ sie los. Sie fiel auf den Boden. Nein, er würde sie dieses Mal nicht töten, er kannte es genau, wenn er alles vergaß, nur noch das Blut zählte, die Augen seiner Opfer förmlich schrieen, die Haut immer weißer wurde bis endlich die Erlösung nahte und die Augen leer wurden, die Seele ihren Weg ins Jenseits fand, der leblose Körper auf den Boden sackte und er einfach wegging und so tat als wäre nichts passiert.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Sie schaute ihn nur ängstlich an. Er sprach etwas und ihre Wunde verheilte ihn Sekundenschnelle. Danach sagte er einen Gedächtnisverlustzauber, sie würde sich an nichts erinnern können, weiter leben, ihren Alltag leben. Wie immer, nur er würde sich noch erinnern, sie in seinen Albträumen sehen, wie sie ihn verzweifelt anschaute, noch ein Opfer diesmal zum Glück nicht tot dachte er froh. Er hatte seinen Drang noch unterdrücken können. Er schaffte es nicht immer. Es quälte ihn.

Fnard hatte sich auf ein Dach verkrochen und schaute ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Fnard!", hauchte er. Er kam sofort angeflogen und nahm seinen Platz auf Ithiels Schultern ein.

Ithiel lief die Gasse wieder zur Mauer zurück, plötzlich wurde er selbst von hinten gepackt. Schnell wischte er sich die noch blutigen Lippen ab und ließ sich dann mit sanfter Gewalt umdrehen.

„Ah! Mr. Mors! Ich habe immer noch keine Eule von Ihnen erhalten, dabei warte ich doch sehnsüchtig…!", sagte Dumbledore mit wie gewohnt ruhiger Stimme

„Was geht Sie an, wem ich eine Eule schicke und woher kennen Sie überhaupt meinen Namen?" Fnard klapperte zustimmend mit dem Schnabel.

„Ich dachte nur das Ministerium hätte sie darum gebeten mir einen Brief zu schreiben, schließlich bin ich ja ihr neuer Schulleiter."

„Professor Dumbledore?!"

„Genau der!" Der alte Mann lächelte.

„Ja…ich habe die Eule erst gestern bekommen."

„In Ordnung, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie zu einem Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel einlade?"

„Nein, ich denke das wäre keine gute Idee."

„Wie darf man das verstehen?!"

„Ich möchte nicht."

„Ich würde gerne noch mit Ihnen über das neue Schuljahr reden."

„Muss das sein…?"

„Ich bestehe darauf, Mr. Mors."

„Können wir das nicht in Hogwarts klären?!"

„Ich befürchte nicht."

„Wissen Sie, ich habe gerade keine Zeit, wichtiger Termin, ich schicke Ihnen eine Eule."

„Ja, wenn es nicht anders geht… Ich erwarte also Post von Ihnen."

„Ja…."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag, Mr. Mors."

„Ich Ihnen auch, Professor."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und schlenderte mit blendender Laune die Winkelgasse entlang.

Ithiel verließ diese erleichtert in Entgegengesetzter Richtung.

Kurz vor der Steinmauer verlangsamte er seine Schritte und blieb schließlich ganz stehen

Nein, er konnte jetzt noch nicht gehen, er musste ja noch diese schwachsinnigen Sachen kaufen!

Widerwillig kehrte er um, immer drauf bedacht Dumbledore nicht wieder über den Weg zu laufen.

oOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Schön das ihr es bis hier unten geschafft habt, wie wärs noch mit einem kleinen Kommentar ob gefällt, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Anregungen?


	2. Chapter 2

Doch dann schoss ihm Zornesröte ins Gesicht und er donnerte los:

Also endlich das zweite Kapitel, nun ja was gibt's noch zusagen?

Ich gehe eh erstmal davon aus das mein Vorwort (fast) keiner liest, doch würde es mich freuen.

Erstmal will ich mich dafür entschuldigen das es so lange gedauert hat, die Geschichte ist eigentlich so gesehen fertig, nur einige Stellen gefallen mir nicht und irgendwie fehlt noch ein großes Stück Mittelteil,… naja Trotzdem würde ich gern mehr online stellen, aber irgendwie scheint kein wirkliches Interesse dazu sein.

Auch überlege ich des Wegen die ganze Geschichte überhaupt nicht mehr online zu stellen, und dann eben nur im kleinen Kreis rum zu zeigen.

Ich bitte daher um Rückmeldung, wie im positiven als wie auch im negativen

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Der 1. September kam schnell.

Ithiel musste auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross – einem Muggelbahnhof!! – das Gleis 9 ¾ finden, um zu dem Hogwartsexpress zu kommen, mit dem er die Reise zu seiner neuen Schule antreten würde. Er stand inmitten der Menschenmenge, seinen Koffer mit den Schulsachen dabei und Fnard auf der Schulter. Die Muggel, die an ihm vorbeigingen, warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu. Ithiel funkelte einige so permanent böse an, sodass sie ihre Schritte beschleunigten um schneller aus seinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden. „Warum zum Teufel benutzt Hogwarts einen Muggelbahnhof?", fragte sich Ithiel.

Der Gestank der Muggel löste Übelkeit in ihm aus. Er befand sich jetzt zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Gleis 9 ¾ zu finden war auch nicht weiter schwer. Ithiel sah gerade wie ein rothaariger Junge auf eine Mauer zu rannte, die ihn auch just zu verschlingen schien. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum rennt der dumme Idiot so?" Ithiel schlenderte langsam auf die Mauer zu, die den Zauberer soeben verschluckt hatte. Er blickte nicht zurück, denn er hatte keine Lust, die Nichtmagier noch einmal zu sehen.

Hinter der Mauer von Gleis 9 ¾ wartete bereits der Hogwartsexpress, in den Schüler und Schülerinnen hastig einstiegen. Die Luft auf der diesseitigen Seite der Mauer war nicht viel besser als drüben in Kings Cross: es roch nach Schlammblut. Einmal mehr fragte sich Ithiel warum man ihn ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte.

Ithiel stieg in den Zug ein ohne große Notiz von den Schülern zu nehmen, unter denen einige waren, die ihn seltsam anguckten.

Das nächste beste Abteil was sich ihm auftat betrat er, die Erstklässler die dort drin saßen, gucken ihn fragend an. Ithiel stellte seine Koffer auf den Boden, Fnard hatte es auf der Gebäckablage gemütlich gemacht.

„Eh…" eine der Schüler ging auf ihn zu. „Das Abteil ist voll… wir warten noch auf –„

Ithiel packte genervt den Erstklässer am Kragen zog ihn daran hoch „Ja, dieses Abteil ist voll und zwar weil ihr hier drin seid!" Der Junge wurde leiser, Ithiel öffnete die Tür, hob den Jungen am Kragen hoch und schmiss ihn auf den Flur.

„Na wird's bald?" keifte er den Rest an. Die jüngeren verließen zuerst zögernd aber dann doch recht schnell das Abteil, ohne Koffern und Ithiel nahm erstmal einen Sitz für sich ein.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes flogen den Erstklässlern, die sich vor der Tür geblieben waren, ihre Koffer ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schwenker und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Die Lock setze sich in Bewegung, schon bald raste die Landschaft vor Ithiels Augen vorbei. Er seufzte leise, und verscheuchte mit einem Wink seiner Finger, die Gedanken an die frühren Insassen dieses Abteils und die moralische Frage seines Handels.

Es war doch zu klar; es konnte nur einer stärker sein und er persönlich konnte nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebrauchen.

Ithiel kam zu spät in die große Halle, in der die Schüler empfangen wurden. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss etwas umgesehen und dabei getrödelt. Die Hallendecke zeigte den Sternenhimmel. Die Schüler saßen an vier verschiedenen Tischen; jeder Tisch für ein anderes Haus: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Auch Ithiel würde einem dieser Häuser zugeteilt werden. Er war sich sicher, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde, denn das Haus war bekannt dafür, dass es schon mehrere Schwarzmagier hervorgebracht hatte. Die Erstklässler mussten einen sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der darüber entschied, in welches Haus sie kamen. Gerade wies der Hut den letzten Schüler, einen kleinen, etwas pummeligen Jungen mit fast weißen Haaren, dem Haus Hufflepuff zu. Dumbledore, der mit den übrigen Lehrern am Lehrertisch saß und Klatsche, hatte Ithiel, der immer noch am Eingang der großen Halle stand, jetzt bemerkt. Er sagte feierlich:

„Ich möchte euch bitten noch einen weiteren Mitschüler zu begrüßen, der von der Beauxbatons Akademie zu uns gekommen ist." Der Schulleiter wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf Ithiel. Alle Köpfe drehten sich nun zu ihm um und neugierige Blicke trafen ihn. „Mr. Mors", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie auch noch den Weg hierher gefunden haben, auch wenn ich ein bisschen enttäuscht bin, dass Sie mir die versprochene Eule nicht mehr geschickt haben."

Die Eule hatte Ithiel tatsächlich völlig vergessen, aber es war ihm auch nicht wichtig gewesen daran zu denken, genauso wenig wie es ihm wichtig war irgendwelche Regeln einzuhalten. „Ich kam nicht mehr dazu, die Eule zu schicken…, Sir"

Dumbledore winkte mit einer entsprechenden Geste ab.

„Es ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache Sie sind heil hier angekommen. Würden Sie nun bitte hier Platz nehmen?" Er wies auf den Stuhl, auf dem der sprechende Hut thronte.

„Ich soll was?!", entfuhr es Ithiel. Das bisschen Respekt mit dem er Dumbledore grade noch entgegen gebracht hatte war verfolgen.

Warum behandelte man ihn, einen Sechstklässler, wie einen Erstklässler? Es wäre Ithiel im Traum nicht eingefallen, diesen lächerlichen Hut aufzusetzen. Für ihn stand sowieso schon fest, welchem Haus er später angehören würde.

Einige Schüler hatten über Ithiels Empörung angefangen zu lachen und zu tuscheln. Dumbledore sorgte dafür, dass es wieder still in der Halle wurde.

„Würden Sie nun bitte Platz nehmen?", fragte Dumbledore noch einmal. Ithiel funkelte Dumbledore zornig an. Was der Alte da von ihm verlangte war absolut herabwürdigend. Trotzdem nahm er widerwillig den sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn sich auf.

Die leicht säuselnde Stimme des Hutes sprach zu ihm, „Ah interessant, so etwas wie Dich hatten wir lange nicht, also.. mhm schwierig in welches Haus steck ich dich nur? Irgendwelche vorlieben?"  
Der Halbvampir prustete fast los, „Halt endlich, wenn vorhanden, dein Schandmaul und mach endlich!" keifte er den Hut in Gedanken, der daraufhin schwieg.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Hut endlich laut in die Halle rief: „Slytherin!" „Was hatte der dumme, alte Hut denn da so lange zu überlegen gehabt? Dumbledore sollte sich mal etwas Moderneres überlegen um die Schüler in die Häuser einzuteilen", dachte Ithiel missgelaunt. Mit einer abfälligen Bewegung ließ er den Hut zurück auf den Stuhl gleiten, dann schritt er erhobenen Hauptes zu dem Tisch der Slytherins, über dem ein grün silbernes Wappen mit einer Schlange prangte.

Nach dem Festessen, mit dem die Schüler willkommen geheißen wurden, ging Ithiel mit den übrigen Slytherins in die Kellergewölbe, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befand. Auf dem Weg dorthin fand er genug Zeit sich die Schuluniformen etwas genauer anzusehen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie langärmlig waren. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. So musste er sich erst gar keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie er sein kleines Geheimnis verstecken konnte. „Dumbledore ist doch ein Narr", dachte er lachend.

Ithiel wurde mit den anderen Magiern in den Jungenschlafsaal untergebracht,

„Hab die keine Angst das ich einen Anfalle?" dachte er wütend „Vielleicht sollte ich es tuen dann würde ich wenigstens ein Einzel Zimmer kriegen", der Gedanke gefiel ihm gut. Ihm war bisher noch niemand aufgefallen, der in seinen Augen dem Ruf Slytherins insofern gerecht werden würde, dass er das nötige schwarzmagische Potential dazu hätte. Warum also sollte er mit diesen verweichlichten Zauberern im selben Raum schlafen?

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war nur noch ein Bett neben einem blonden Drittklässler frei. Diesem folgten auf Schritt und Tritt zwei kräftig gebaute Jungen und er schien sehr bekannt zu sein. Ithiel jedoch würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er verstaute bloß stumm sein Gepäck unter dem Bett. Der Blonde schien daraufhin etwas beleidigt zu sein. „Hey, du bist doch der Neue. Hab gehört du wurdest sozusagen strafversetzt?", wollte der Blonde von Ithiel wissen. Ithiel drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn zornig an, dabei ließ er wie zufällig einen seiner Eckzähne hervorblitzen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge." Für den Rest des Abends sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander es hörte nur so ein nuscheln das ihm das noch leid tuen würde von dem Jungen.

oOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

So jetzt nur noch auf den Reviewbutton drücken (auch unsichtbare Leser, man muss nicht angemeldet sein!)

Danke :-)


End file.
